Do It Late for A Kiss
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: "Sepertinya kau butuh motivasi, Okuda-san. Bagaimana kalau aku akan menciummu setiap kau berhasil menjawab?" / "K-kau sebut itu motivasi Karma-kun?" / "Benar juga, kalau begitu dibalik saja!" /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?
Ayo tinggalkan tugas demi otp /DIGUYUR/ Empet banget ama mtk jadi malah bikin asupan buat diri sendiri

Possible OOC.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Yuusei Matsui

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Okuda-san, kau terlalu lama mengerjakannya. Kalau begitu pasti tidak lolos."

Gadis berkepang dua itu mengrenyitkan dahi lalu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, bagaimana ini… Karma-kun… Padahal kau sudah mengajarkannya dengan baik, tapi aku berpikir terlalu lama…"

Butuh hampir seluruh kemampuan penguasaan dirinya untuk tidak meloncat ke arah gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca itu.

Koro-sensei akan menggunakan batas waktu untuk ulangan matematika minggu depan. Setiap siswa harus bisa menjawab 1 soal yang diberikan dalam waktu 2 menit, jadi Okuda meminta Karma untuk mengajarinya. Dalam pelajaran kimia memang Okuda tidak perlu diragukan lagi, tapi dia tidak terlalu baik dalam matematika. Apalagi dia harus mengerjakannya dalam 2 menit.

Karena itu sekarang Karma masih tinggal di kelas setelah jam pulang sekolah bersama Okuda.

Karma meletakkan tangannya di dagu untuk menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir. Okuda memainkan pinggiran roknya dengan gelisah, suara detik jarum jam di keheningan kelas membuatnya lebih gugup.

"Sepertinya kau butuh motivasi lebih, Okuda-san. Ah, bagaimana kalau begini saja," Karma mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Setiap berhasil menjawab sebelum 2 menit kau akan mendapatkan ciumanku~"

Wajah Okuda spontan memerah, si surai merah masih cengengesan.

"K-kau sebut itu motivasi, Karma-kun?"

Karma berpikir lagi, "Hmmmmm benar juga, ya. Ada kemungkinan kau malah sengaja berlama-lama mengerjakannya, yah walaupun tadinya aku pede kau akan senang kucium."

Hampir saja Okuda melempar bukunya ke wajah Karma. Demi tentakel kuning, kalau saja remaja satu ini bisa sedikit mengurangi kenarsisannya.

"Bagaimana kalau dibalik saja? Kalau kau tidak berhasil menjawabnya aku akan menciummu."

Okuda meneguk ludah.

"A-anu, Karma-kun, apa bagian err ciumnya tidak bisa diganti?"

"Tidaaak~" Karma membuat dengan tangannya lalu menyodorkan soal baru kepada Okuda. "Nah, ayo coba kerjakan ini Okuda-san."

Dia menyeringai sambil memperhatikan gadis yang sedang menatap gugup soal di depannya. Tidak baik memang mengerjai seseorang yang sedang belajar, tapi salahkan Okuda karena terlalu manis. Kalau berlaku menggemaskan adalah kejahatan, pasti dia sudah jadi buronan nomor satu. Toh cara seperti ini juga tidak salah juga untuk melatih kecepatan.

Okuda berusaha keras mengerjakannya, Karma melihat timer di ponselnya. "Sayang sekali, Okuda-san. Waktunya habis."

"E-EHHH!?"

"Yak, hukumannya."

Okuda memejamkan matanya erat saat Karma mulai mendekat, tapi alih-alih menuju wajahnya Karma malah mengambil tangannya lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. Saat Okuda membuka mata, iris ametisnya bertemu dengan merkuri.

"Tenang, aku akan melakukannya secara bertahap. Pertama, tangan lalu dahi, hidung, pipi, daan kemudiaaan bibir!"

Kali ini Karma benar mendapat buku terbang ke wajahnya.

"K-karma-kun, k-kenapa kau mau-mau saja menciumku?"

"Karena aku suka ahahahahah, " Dia tertawa santai lalu menyodorkan soal lagi. "Sekarang kerjakan ini, Okuda-san. Semangaat~"

Gadis itu langsung mengerjakannya dengan panik sampai tidak menyadari hints yang diberikan. Karma elus dada, udah jelas banget begini masih ditanya. Giliran bukan kode malah gak didenger. Sudahlah.

Kali ini pun Okuda tidak berhasil mengerjakannya, Karma mengangkat poninya lalu mengecup dahinya lembut. Dia memperhatikan wajah gadis di depannya sejenak sebelum menarik diri, terdapat rona merah di kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa, Karma ingin lebih.

"Oke, berikutnya."

Di soal-soal berikutnya Okuda masih belum bisa menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Karma sudah mendaratkan kecupannya sampai di pipi Okuda. "Okuda-san jangan-jangan kau sengaja mengerjakan soalnya lama supaya bisa kucium?" godanya. "Kau bisa bilang saja loh."

"Tentu saja t-tidak, kan. Soal yang kau berikan ini yang terlalu susah, Karma-kun. K-kau yang curang."

"Whops, jadi aku ketauan? Ahahahah, maaf, maaf."

"Karma-kun…" Okuda menghela napas panjang, apa yang Karma lakukan kepadanya benar-benar tidak baik untuk jantungnya. Kenapa Karma sampai segitunya hanya untuk mengajarinya saja? Kalau sudah sampai pipi berarti jika dia tidak bisa menjawabnya makan Karma akan mengecupnya di bibir.

Okuda melebarka mata.

"Tunggu, setelah ini… Kalau aku gagal lagi, a-apa benar kau akan menciumku di bibir?"

Karma terdiam sebentar, "Tentu saja kan aku sudah bilang."

"Kau tidak boleh asal mencium, Karma-kun. I-itu harus dilakukan pada orang yang kau sukai. Aku tidak apa-apa walaupun gagal di ulangan jad—"

Jari di depan bibirnya mengehentikanya untuk berbicara, Karma sedang tersenyum. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak menyukaimu, Okuda-san. Lagipula tadi juga aku sudah bilang kalau aku melakukannya karena suka, kan. Haaahhh, perkataanku tidak didengarkan ya." Dia berpura-pura ngambek lalu menyodorkan soal lagi, "Soal terakhir untuk hari ini, Okuda-san."

Wajah Okuda semakin merah dan memanas, selain itu ucapan Karma yang membingungkan memenuhi kepalanya. Apa dia segitu lemahnya dalam bidang bahasa sampai rasanya susah sekali mencerna apa maksud si surai merah di depannya?

Okuda menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mencoba untuk fokus ke soal, tapi nihil.

Soal itu adalah soal termudah dibandingkan soal-soal yang diberikan Karma sebelumnya, tapi Okuda tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa.

Dia diam dengan pensil di tangan dan kecemasan kalau Karma akan mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Waktu habis, Okuda-san." Karma berdiri di sampingnya lalu melihat kertas jawabannya, "Kertas ini masih bersih, loh. Apa kau sengaja tidak mengerjakannya?"

Okuda mengepalkan tangannya, "Maaf."

"Murid nakal yang sengaja tidak mengerjakan harus di hukum, ya."

Dia merendahkan dirinya, tangan Karma menangkup wajah merah Okuda. Perlahan menutup jarak di antara bibir mereka. Seharusnya jika hanya hukuman kecupan singkat saja cukup, tapi ciuman ini lama dan dalam. Karma baru melepaskannya saat Okuda mulai kehabisan napas.

"Aku senang kau gagal, Okuda-san." Karma menahan diri untuk tidak menangkap gambar wajah gadis yang tersengal di depannya. "Sudah jam segini, ayo kita pulang."

Okuda mengangguk lalu segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Ketika sudah beres, Karma mengulurkan tangannya. "Kuantar pulang."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Karma-kun."

"Tapi ini sama sekali tidak membuatku repot, Ma-na-mi."

Okuda melebarkan matanya ke arah Karma, Karma menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menyeringai. "Ada yang salah? Boleh kan mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Manami?"

Wajahnya kembali memerah. Sudah cukup dengan semua ini! Tolong biarkan jantungnya tenang paling tidak 5 menit. Dia ingin cepat pulang ke rumah lalu mengguyur kepalanya dengan air dingin.

"Omong-omong, Okuda-san. Kau gagal di semua soal hari ini, jadi besok aku akan mengajarimu lagi."

Eh?

"Caranya seperti hari ini."

Tunggu dulu—

"Kalau sampai bibir saja belum cukup bagaimana kalau besok aku menambahkan ciuman di leher?"

"AKU MENGAJUKAN KEBERATAN, KARMA-KUN."

Si surai merah hanya tertawa-tawa, Okuda baru saja mau menghela napas lega karena mengira itu hanya candaan.

"Aku tidak bercanda loh soal yang barusan."

"KARMA-KUN."

Sepertinya Okuda harus berpikir berkali-kali sebelum meminta bantuan pada setan merah.

Tapi, jujur dia tidak benci.

Yang ini rahasia.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, sensei... Mau sampai kapan ngintip disini? Kita udah mau pulang."

"NYUAAH KARMA-KUN NANTI SENSEI BAGI PECEL LELE, JANGAN MAIN DENGAN PISAU! SENSEI TRAUMA PISAU."

End

* * *

Maaf kalo banyak typo atau kesalahan karna ini ga dibaca ulang 8'D

Ayy reviews are loved

thanks for reading

salam kapal armada


End file.
